Eternal God
by Ieatp0tat0s
Summary: A young intern working for a fashion magazine ends up caught in between one of the greatest battles for justice. L x OC one sided Light X Oc


Author Notes: Well this is my first story since I'm now 13 so any helpful criticism would definitely be appreciated. Along with that this story is actually for a friend who wants to write fan fiction, but can't seem to get a story idea in her head so this probably won't be added to often unless I have time.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the character except any I created.

As Light Yagami leaned back against his chair he watched with a confident smirk on his face as the man on T.V. whose name plate read Lind L. Tailor, Lind also being the same man who just a few moments ago also claimed to be L the world's greatest detective spoke. Light who had already anticipated that the police would get involved with the case somewhat relaxed against the chair he sat on feeling confident with the fact that they couldn't catch him or even accuse him, after all how could they convict him without even knowing how he killed. After briefly discussing about that to Ryuk, the shinigami who had arrived shortly after Kira obtained the death note, he continued to watch. "Kira I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however what your doing right now is evil." As Lind spoke these words with convection in his voice the smirk that Light wore was quickly replaced with a deathly glare as he looked at the man."You think I'm evil" hissed Light. "I AM JUSTICE" shouted Light who by now was standing on his feet shouting at Lind L. Tailor through his T.V. " I protect the innocent and those who fear evil I am the one who will become god of the new world that everyone desires all those who would oppose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!" As Light said those words he had instantly flipped the death note to his current page and grabbed a pencil from his pencil holder a large grin spreading across his face as he wrote down the name of the man who claimed he was L. Light's pencil squeaked as he wrote a menacing chuckle escaping his lips. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me, the entire world is watching L" Lights words were laced with venom and an unsettling silence entered the room as he stared at the T.V. Light felt his anticipation grow as he stared at his watch. "Five more seconds." Light's eyes darted up to the screen hoping to see his opposers demise, as he counted down. As soon as He reached zero, Lind clutched his chest in agony as he felt the heart attack, and in a few seconds his head collapsed to his desk, Lind was dead.

A look of insanity washed over Light as he broke out into an unsettling laugh. Through his chuckles he uttered "What's wrong you got nothing else to say" Light continued his laugh until the screen which had before shown two men carrying away the deceased detective switched to a grey screen with a large L on it. A voice that had been edited so you could not recognize it started to speak surprise evident in it. "I had to test this just in case, but i never thought it would ever happen, Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person I wouldn't have believed it if i hadn't just witnessed it listen to me Kira if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television; should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today that was not me." Staring wide-eyed at the screen "What?!" exclaimed Light in utter shock and confusion as the real L continued speaking. "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V. Or through the internet, it appears that not even you have access to these type of criminals." Cackling Ryuk spoke to light "Looks like he got you there" only to be cut off by L as he continued speaking. "But i assure you L is real, I do exist now try to kill me!" Light felt himself sweating knowing that L had gotten him with his elaborate plan and stuttered a response " You you bastard." L who had finished his speech started to taunt Kira trying to see if he could kill him to just like he did to Lind. Light stared defeatedly at the screen his eyes in shock as L spoke again "Well it seems like you can't kill me after all, so it seems there are some people you can't kill you've given me a useful hint, let me return the favor I'll tell you something you'll find interesting although this was announced as a world wide broadcast the truth is we were only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan, I had planned to broadcast this around the world until we found you, but it look like it won't be necessary I now know where you are." Ryuk amusement evident in his voice commented "This L guy is pretty good" before L continued. L who was now talking about how the police had treated his first victim as a clue continued on to his reasoning on why he chose to broadcast in Japan first. "I am very interested on how your able to kill criminals without being there yourself, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer you can answer all of my questions when I catch you, lets meet again soon Kira." After finishing that sentence the large L on the screen was replaced by static. Light stared at the static filled channel before covering his face with his hand and saying" Really he's going to sentence me to death sounds interesting." Light removed the hand on his face his eyes filled with confidence and determination "I accept your challenge L" Light thought about how he would hunt him down, after all Kira is justice right?


End file.
